Joyfully Yours
by Hp2285
Summary: AU- Olivia owns a dance studio and meets Fitz, the father of one of her new students.


a/n: The start of a story dedicated to my sweet Melanie (loveoverpride) for her birthday 3

"One more time from the top," Olivia instructed her class, hands clapping with the beat. "Yes. Okay…perfect. Yes, Emmy. Watch your form, Alicia."

She fluttered by each one of her students keeping close eye on their feet placement and their movement. Olivia loved to dance. Every childhood memory she held wrapped itself around dance in some way or another. Now, at 31, she owned her own dance studio where she taught various dance classes from ballet, to jazz and hip hop. It was her passion, her outlet, her muse.

"Okay, my little butterflies," Olivia announced turning down Strauss and opening the small refrigerator in the corner of the room. "Come hydrate and change out of your slippers. I'll see you all on Monday."

One by one, an obsessively straight line of tiny pink and purple tutus made their way toward Olivia, each one giving her their customary high five as they snagged their tiny water bottle from her. As usual, sweet Tessa was the last one left in the studio, slowly packing her fuchsia glittered bag. Every move she made- slow, methodical, precise. Olivia was more than impressed with the four year old and often worked with her outside of class, honing her natural born skill Olivia was sure would make her a prima ballerina.

Olivia helped put the last of her belongings in her bag and walked with her outside the studio. Her mother, Abby, just pulling up.

"I'm so sorry, Liv. I got held up in court and David's in New York this week," she anxiously apologized.

"No worries, we just finished up a minute ago. She did incredible as usual. Her jumps are getting higher, right Tess?"

The tiny tot latched her seatbelt and responded, "Right!"

Olivia brushed a stray piece of blonde hair out of Tess's face. "I have no doubts she'll be ready for the recital next month. Especially if we keep working on Friday nights, too."

"I'm so proud of you, sweet pea," giving Tessa's knee a tiny squeeze, Abby continued, "About Friday…there's a new partner at work. He saw a pic of Tess and the girls and asked if I knew of a studio offering hip hop classes for his daughter. I gave him your information and told him he could meet us here Friday when I drop Tessa off. Is that okay?"

"Wow. We're less than three weeks away from the dance off, it's a horrible time to start her but, let's see what she's got," Olivia replied.

"Great. We'll see you on Friday then," Abby smiled as she waved goodbye.

The week flew by in a blur as it often did and before Olivia knew it, Abby, Tess and another little girl entered the studio, accompanied by a large pizza and 2 liter of Coke.

"I was the lazy Mom tonight," Abby shrugged.

Olivia smiled, "We'll work it off, right Tess?"

Tess nodded.

"And who is this little butterfly?"

"This is my new friend Melanie. Her Dad works with my Mom and she loves dance too! But she's not a ballerina, right Mel?" Tess looked up at the dark haired, blue-eyed beauty who stood about half a foot taller.

"Nope. I dance like Janet Jackson and J-Lo," the little girl replied with just enough sass.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Melanie. I'm Olivia, and this is my dance studio. We do all kinds of dance here. Let's get something to eat and then you can show me whatchu got, sound good?"

Melanie nodded and they followed her to the side room Olivia used as an office. As Olivia passed, Abby announced that Melanie's Dad would be picking both girls up since it was date night for her and David. "You two enjoy," Olivia acknowledged with a wink. Abby smirked and left.

They finished off half the pizza when Olivia turned to Melanie and asked, "Ok Missy, what song you wanna do?"

"Bad and Boujee" Melanie replied.

Olivia's eyes widened but she kept her expression neutral. A six year old white girl wanting to dance to Migos was a surprise, but Olivia knew the power of dance crossed all lines- age, race, gender.

"Alright then, let's see it," Olivia replied as she stood and cleared the cups and plates throwing them in the trash.

Tessa sat to the side of the studio under the barre while Olivia shuffled through her playlist by the stereo. Melanie stood in the middle of the floor facing the mirror, not a bit of nerves showing.

The first beats started and Melanie bobbed her head counting the rhythm in her head, as the first lyric note started her hips fell in time with the beat. For the next three minutes she owned the dance floor. Olivia had seen talent before, but never as perfected from a six year old. The music ended and Olivia stood silent for a moment letting Melanie catch her breath. Tessa shot up from her spot on the floor, cheering and applauding her new friend. Finally, they both looked to Olivia and she returned the proudest smile, "That was amazing, Melanie. You are incredibly talented."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Well, what do you think? Would you like to come work with us here at the studio?" Olivia asked her.

"Well my Dad already said I could if I liked it here, and I do like it."

"I'm glad to hear that. The hip hop team will be glad to have you. It's been a few years since I've entered a group and a solo performance at the dance off, but if you're up for it, I'd love to work with you on a solo routine. The show is in three weeks though, you think you can handle that?" Olivia asked.

"Can I pick my own song?" Melanie replied.

"As long as we can find a clean version of it, the choice is all yours Miss Bad and Boujee," Olivia teased.

"Then let's do it!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Okay then! Here, you can use this to start looking for some songs you like. I'm going to run through Tess's routine with her before times up," Olivia handed over her tablet with playlists of music videos. Melanie sat in the same spot under the barre occasionally glancing up to watch Tessa.

"How bout a fun little cool down we can all do, hmm?" Olivia prompted once Tessa perfected her routine for the second time that evening.

Both girls rushed to Olivia's side as she found the song she was looking for and lead them to the middle of the floor. The beat started and soon all three of them were dancing in time and with each other.

Fitz walked into the little dance studio off Foundry Street and was met with sounds of girlish laughter and a catchy Justin Timberlake song. He slowed his gait and came to stop just outside the door frame into the studio, wondering if he could catch a glimpse of his daughter before she saw him. He'd been worried about her adjusting for weeks. After her mother died, he signed her up for dance lessons hoping the distraction could help her with her grief. She fell in love with hip hop dancing and nearly three years later she was thriving; which is why Fitz accepted the job as partner at a prestigious law firm in Maryland. He knew it would be a big move from California, but he made sure it was in the summertime so Melanie could start first grade with all of the other kids, hopefully alleviating some of the anxiety she might feel. They were now a couple months into the school year and Mel still wasn't herself. After hearing Abby speak about her daughter's dance lessons at work, he had a light-bulb moment that maybe dance would help.

He peeked in and froze at the sight before him. Melanie was arm and arm with Abby's daughter, giggling- yes, giggling. The sound melted his heart and he said a silent prayer of thanks. He continued to watch the girls dance around when their teacher turned his direction. Fitz's mouth went dry at the beauty standing in the middle of the dance floor. Her long, brown hair was in a high ponytail, flowing and wavy down her back. Her high cheekbones and lush pink lips could have been her most beautiful features but then her beautiful brown eyes found his and he realized those orbs topped the list. It took him a full minute to get his feet to work, finally walking into the studio no longer able to hide his presence.

"Hi," he said looking directly into those chocolate pools.

"Dad!" Melanie exclaimed, running toward him before grabbing his waist and holding on to him like a tree. "Dad! I'm going to have a solo at the dance off in three weeks! Ms. Olivia is letting pick my own song and everything!" she beamed.

"Is that so? You must have really showed her your stuff then, huh?" he asked as he picked her up, settling her to his side.

"I did! I showed her my Bad and Boujee routine!"

Fitz's gaze darted back to Olivia, "Uhh, we only listen to the clean versions," he stuttered, unsure if even as a dance instructor Olivia would frown upon his six year old daughter's selection.

"So do we," she replied with a slight smirk, extending her hand she continued, "Olivia. Olivia Pope."

"Fitz Grant. It's a pleasure meeting you, even more so knowing you helped put a smile that big on this little bug's face," he replied tickling Mel's tummy after releasing Olivia's hand.

"Daddy! Daddy, stop. You're embarrassing me!" Melanie sassed.

"Oh, really. Ok Miss Diva. I'm so sorry," he sassed back.

"I'd like to work with her on Tuesdays. The hip hop class starts at 5pm on Tues, she can get warmed up with them and I'll work with her about an hour one on one after they leave. Would work with her school schedule?" Olivia asked.

"I think we can work with that, what do you think, Bug?" Fitz asked Melanie.

"Yep!" she nodded.

"Okay, great. I work with Tessa on Friday nights, Mel is welcome to join us anytime she'd like, but we'll be focusing on ballet, which I know she's not a fan of."

"Nope, strictly J-Lo and Janet for this one, right Miss Thang?" Fitz looked to Mel.

"Daaad," Mel groaned in response, clearly over this conversation, shimming out of her father's arms and over to Tessa.

"I thought I wasn't going to get this attitude for another few years….boy was I wrong" Fitz looked helplessly to Olivia.

Olivia chuckled, "It's starting earlier and earlier."

"Thank you, Olivia. You have no idea what this means to her…to me. The move from California was harder for her than I thought. I was thinking about moving back soon if Mel didn't start adjusting. I haven't seen her smile like that ….ah, it's been awhile. Thank you. So much," Fitz gratefully confessed.

"She's incredibly talented, Fitz. I haven't given a solo to a student in over three years. To have those moves and a passion for it at six…she's a gem," Olivia finished.

"Dad, Tessa's our guest, right?" Melanie asked as she tugged on Fitz's pants leg.

"Uh, yea sweetheart, I suppose she is. Her Mom wants her home by 9 though, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. And I think, since Tessa is our guest, we should go get ice cream before we drop her off."

"Oh, really? That's what Tessa wants, is it?" Fitz asked coyly, glancing to Tessa, packing her bag completely oblivious her friend was using her to get ice cream.

"Yes, Dad. It's the polite thing to do for our guest," Melanie supplied.

Fitz heard Olivia's soft chuckle and caught her stare, shaking his head, knowing he'd acquiesce, completely wrapped around his little girl's finger.

"Care to join us for some ice cream?" Fitz asked both as an answer to Mel and a hopeful invitation to Olivia.

"Uh…"

"Oh, please Ms. Olivia…please," Melanie chimed in, turning on her blue puppy dog eyes.

"You make it nearly impossible to say no to, Missy," Olivia replied.

"So you'll come with us?" Melanie squealed.

"Yes, I'll come with you."

"Yesssss! Tess, did you hear? We're going to get ice cream with my Dad and Ms. Olivia!" Melanie exclaimed as she ran to where Tess had just finished packing her bag.

"I'm in a world of trouble, aren't I?" Fitz asked, unable to keep the smile from his question.

"Oh, yeah," Olivia replied.


End file.
